


Fulanita's First Valentine's Day

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Fulanita's Valentine Day [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Horror, Humor, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Fulanita helped Mr. Rodriguez win a woman's heart. Happy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez
Series: Fulanita's Valentine Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633972





	Fulanita's First Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingCupcake/gifts).



Maggie gives Ramon a heart card.

Ramon blushed

Churro gives a girl a box of chocolate.

A girl blushed

Everyone was decorating for a Valentine's day dance.

Fulanita was painting a heart and kiss a ghost puppy

A ghost puppy barked

Fulanita crawled out of her crib and sees Mr. Rodriguez dancing

Fulanita laughed

It makes him mad

"Hello Fulanita"

Fulanita showed him a Valentine's day dance poster

"Yeah well I don't love everything!"

But he sees a woman reading a book.

She has long dark brown hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears red glasses, a light blue dress and black flat shoes.

"It's her"

Fulanita facepalmed

"Angela what a beautiful name for a strict woman"

Mr. Rodriguez walked to Angela

"Uh h-hi I-I'm Percy Rodriguez and you must be Angela"

Suddenly Percy and Angela sees the ghostly pink butterflies causing the hearts appear in their eyes.

Fulanita said "Uh-oh?"


End file.
